


Mark of Ownership

by lizrat66



Series: The Pet and the Vet. [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Branding, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizrat66/pseuds/lizrat66
Summary: Chip and Brand.





	Mark of Ownership

Mark of Ownership.

The Vet slowly pushed the large gauge hypodermic needle into the epidural space between the C3 and C4 vertebrae of the pet, once he was sure the needle was fully inserted he pushed down on the syringe releasing the microchip tracker into the adipose tissue. After disposing of the sharp he swabbed the injection site with alcohol wipe, ignoring the quite whining noise coming from the bound pet.

 

“Captain Rogers, the microchip has been activated, your pet is now fully registered with the Pet Guild. The microchip contains full details of your pet’s identity and who it’s registered owners are, emergency medical contacts and of course the tracker function will run continuously so your pet can be located at all times.

 

Next, I need to know whether you have decided on a tattoo or brand to show his pet status, I can also do his ownership mark at the same time if you have decided on a design.”

 

Steve flipped open the lid of the leather box he had been holding, showing the contents within to the Vet.  
“We all decided that a brand would work the best for us, it is traditional and unlike a tattoo cannot be removed. I have designed the brand to incorporate all the legal requirements, the Pet Guild Mark, our Mark of Ownership and his name, although we will be calling him Pup until we feel he has earned back his right to be called by his name.

 

The Vet removed the metal brand from the box studying it closely, the 4 inch stylised Avengers logo was edged with the Greek ‘Hominum Canis Minor Antonios’ (Minor Human – Dog Anthony) before placing it in the small electric furnace, setting timer alarm to notify him when the correct temperature was reached. 

 

The Vet adjusted the position of the examination chair, checking and tightening the restraints to ensure the pet was held firmly in place, unable to move. There was no need to shave the skin as the pet had been stripped permanently of all body hair before having its penis docked on its first visit to his surgery the week prior. The pet still had a full head of dark wavy hair and goatee beard, his fingers itched to get his clippers out and shear off the mess of curls and shave off the silly goatee. 

 

The furnace alarm rang, removing the red, hot branding iron he wasted no time in pressing it firmly in to the left hand shoulder blade, the pet screamed as his skin sizzled and burnt, the surgery soon filled with the smell of burning flesh. Holding the brand in place he counted under his breath the requisite number of seconds needed to ensure the brand seared deep in to the pet’s skin. The extractor fans switched on along with the automated essential oils dispenser, soon the stink of burnt flesh cleared to be replaced by soothing scent of chamomile and Jasmine.

 

The high-pitched whining of their pup was ignored as the Avengers admired their mark of ownership. Bruce traced his fingers over the heated flesh, the Hulk rumbling in approval in the back of his mind. 

 

“Perfectly executed Doctor, you have an extremely steady hand, the brand is even and centred, the lettering clear to read.”

 

“Thank you, Dr Banner most pet owners now go with tattooing and do not appreciate the skill it requires to ensure a brand is properly executed. If any further branding is decided on I will be most happy to be of service.”

 

Placing a dressing over the wound, he cautioned the Avengers to apply the healing salve twice a day and to keep the brand covered for the first twenty-four hours. A pain killing injection was offered but refused by the Captain.

 

“Pup needs to embrace his mark of ownership, feel the pain and sting of healing flesh so that he remembers his place.


End file.
